


Deodorant

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: Flour and PJs [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Kid!Patton, Parents!Logince, kid!virgil, minor character Valerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Logan and Roman have one rule when it comes to holidays with Roman's family: Never leave Remus alone with the kids.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Flour and PJs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Deodorant

“¡Tío Remus!” Patton and Virgil yelled excitedly towards their uncle. Roman trailed after them, eager to catch up with his side of the family. Logan watched them for a moment, then opened the trunk to start unloading their things from the car.

“¡Ay! Logan, ¿que estás haciendo? ¡Necesitamos fotos!” Valerie called from the front porch.

“Ah, dame un momento para sacar las maletas, por favor,” Logan said, lifting Virgil’s bag from the trunk and holding it up.

“Come on, it’ll only take a moment,” Valerie said, miming pressing the button on her camera.

“You know as well as I do that after photos we’ll all get swept away in celebrations until dinner,” Logan replied, “I don’t want to be unpacking in the dark.”

“Fine, let me help you at least. It’ll go twice as fast, right?” Valerie said.

“Alright,” Logan conceded and handed her Virgil’s bag. Logan picked up Patton’s bag, which seemed to have impossibly grown another plush during the drive over. Valerie and Logan got the bags in to their rooms, then Valerie clicked the camera at Logan and pulled him off towards the living room. The evening was the usual flurry of pictures, food, games, and more food. Logan finally managed to herd Patton and Virgil in to their beds at 8:30, then he was swept back in to the party that was just starting.

*****

Patton snuck down the stairs at 8 AM and made a beeline for the kitchen where Tío Remus was already awake and flipping pancakes.

“Hey, Patty. Hungry?” Tío Remus asked, sliding a pancake on to the stack.

“Yeah!” Patton said, looking around the kitchen for a stool. At home his and Virgil’s stool was by the sink, but he didn’t see one here.

“Well, you can wait for these to be done,” Tío Remus said, pouring more batter in to the pan, “Or I can give you a secret little treat.”

“Pienso que puedes esperar hasta el desayuno. No necesitamos a esperar mucho, ¿verdad, Remus?” Papi said, walking in.

“No mucho,” Tío Remus agreed, flipping the pancake.

“Um, ocá,” Patton said.

“¿Quieres ayudarme a poner la mesa, Patton?”

“¡Ocá!” Patton said, going over to Papi to help set the table.

*****

“Virgie!” Virgil heard Patton whisper-yell to him.

“What?” Virgil asked. They were supposed to be napping, although he wasn’t really tired.

“Tío Remus said that he can teach us some cool words,” Patton said.

“Shouldn’t we be asleep?” Virgil asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. But I’m not tired,” Patton said.

“I’m not tired. Let’s go,” Virgil said. Together they snuck out of their room to where Tío Remus was waiting on the couch.

“Hey, kiddies. Ready to learn some cool words?” Tío Remus said.

“I think that’s a great idea. Crepuscular is one of my favorite words,” Daddy said, coming down the stairs.

“Oo, what does ce-cre-pu- I can’t say it,” Virgil said, dejected.

“That’s okay. It’s a really long word. It goes creep.”

“Creep,” Virgil repeated.

“Puss.”

“Puss.”

“Cue.”

“Cue.”

“Lar.”

“Lar.”

“Crepuscular.”

“Crepuscular. Crepuscular! I can say it! What does crepuscular mean?” Virgil said excitedly.

“Good job. Crepuscular means an animal that likes to run around when the sun rises and sets,” Daddy said, “Cats and deer are crepuscular.”

“Cats and deer. What about bats?” Virgil asked.

“Bats are nocturnal,” Daddy said, sitting down across from Tío Remus. Patton quickly climbed in to his lap.

“Noc-nocturn-nocturnal?” Virgil tried.

“Great job, nocturnal. That means they like to fly around and catch insects at night,” Daddy said.

“What about frogs? And dogs!” Patton asked.

“Frogs are nocturnal and dogs are diurnal,” Daddy said.

“Why can’t we be like frogs and run around at night?” Patton asked.

“Well, humans are diurnal. That means we run around during the day and sleep at night,” Daddy said.

“Then why do we take naps?” Patton asked.

“Because you’re growing and your body needs all that time to recharge and give you energy,” Daddy said.

“Okay. Now Tío Remus!” Patton said. Virgil turned to face Tío Remus.

“Ah-Nocturno, diurno, crepuscular.”

"Is that nocturnal, diurnal, and crepuscular in Spanish?" Virgil asked.

"Yup!" Remus replied.

*****

Roman fumbled with the door handle. What he had planned to be a quick, half-hour-at-most trip to the convenience store to pick up phone charger, which he had managed to forget despite Logan’s reminders, had quickly turned in to an hour long trip, as everyone in the family just wanted one or two things, _¿porfa, Roro? ¡Gracias!_

Logan had come with him, too. He said that it was to help find everything, but Roman knew that his husband found Prince family gatherings chaotic and wanted a break. Roman couldn’t blame him, honestly.

Roman finally succeeded in opening the door and stepped in to the house.

“¡Papi! Papi, ¡mira!” Virgil and Patton called from the couch, popping their heads over the top and taking big bites out of two sticks of deodorant. Roman tilted his head up to make eye contact with Remus, who took a bite out of his own stick of deodorant in response while staring right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:   
> "Hey, Logan! What are you doing? We need to take photos!" Valerie called.  
> "Uh, give me a second to get the bags out of the car," Logan said.  
> *****  
> "I think you can wait until breakfast. We don't need to wait long, right Remus?" Papi said.  
> "Not long," Remus agreed.  
> "Uh, okay," Patton said.  
> "Do you want to help me set the table, Patton?"  
> "Okay!"  
> *****  
> ¿porfa, Roro? ¡Gracias! = please, Roro? Thanks!  
> ¡Papi! Papi, ¡mira! = Papi! Papi, look!
> 
> Like it? Want Remus to succeed in teaching the kids curse words? Want to keep Virgil and Patton from ever hearing a curse word until they're in middle school? Comment!


End file.
